Have I told you I ache for you
by HeMonline
Summary: Everything in Troy Bolton's life was perfect, Capitaine of the Basketball team, Most popular guy , great and smart girlfriend. But that's until he begin to see something more in the school Ice princess, Sharpay Evans Troyella/Troypay


**Have I told you I ache for you**

**Written by Maudeline**

**A Troypay Story**

**The Trailer**

**It was all about lust **

****

_Show Troy looking at Sharpay's perfect curves and wishing he could touch them._

_Show Sharpay eyeing Troy's abdomen, thinking about how her small hands would feel on is tanned skin. _

**But somehow they became something more**

_Sharpay said « _You know Troy, at this moment I think I love you more than I love myself. »

_Troy said «_ Dont say that Sharpay, you are wonderful woman. It's just that you dont let people see the real you. »

_Sharpay said « _I dont know what you mean Bolton ? »

_Troy said «_ See… that's exactly what I mean. Why can't you just show what you are really feeling for one in your life, without been scarred of people reaction. I'm not here to judge you. »

Show Sharpay taking Troy by the head and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_Show Troy grabbing Sharpay by the hips and lifting her up on the counter._

_Sharpay said out of breath between two kisses « _Dont let me go… please dont ever forget that this happen»

_Troy said while placing a and on her cheek « _Never, this feeling, this moment, it's all about you and me… Us »

**But the only problem his that he already have a « Us »**

Show Garbriella placing her hands on Troy's eyes.

_Gabriella said «_Guess Who ?»

Troy said « Gabby of course »

Show the two of them kissing….

**Starring **

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

Show Sharpay looking at Troy and Gabriella as they pass her while holding hands and smiling happily at each other.

Sharpay to herself: «You think he's happy when he is with you, Gabriella ?

Well it's obvious that you haven't seen him smiling, when I am the one

waking up at his side, in the morning.»

_Show Sharpay slamming her locker's door : _**BANG !**

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

Show Troy sitting at a table in the cafeteria, talking with Chad and some other basketball jocks.

_Chad said « _Dude, where were you last night ? I called you like 8 times, we were supposed to watch the Laker's game at my house.»

Troy said « Man I'm so sorry, I totally forgot it. I was very busy with…. »

Show Sharpay entering the cafeteria, dressing in a deep V neck purple shirt, very tight designers jeans and some Prada high heels boots that goes up to her knees.

Chad said « Busy with what ? Your girlfriend's mouth… »

Show Troy intensely staring at her, not even paying attention to Chad who was starting waiting for him to answer. But he could just not look away, she was so breath taking.

Troy said « Yeah… I … no, I was eee… not with her, I mean Gabriella… I was shooting hoops with… my father. »

Chad said « Man relax, your giving me an headache, stop tripping on your word. »

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

Show Gabriella calling on Troy's cellphone 

_Troy said « _Hi it's Troy »

_Gabrielle said « _Hey honey where are you ? I was hoping we could….

(But she got caught off by Troy's voice.)

_Troy said « _Gotcha ! I'm not available for the moment, please leave a message. BEEP»

_Show an angry Gabby hanging her phone._

_**Lucas Grabel as Ryan Evans**_

Show Ryan heading to his room but stopping when something coming from Sharpay's room caught is attention. While putting his ear on the door …

A guy said « Soon we will be together Sharpay.»

Sharpay said « I won't be able to keep this a secret any longer. Don't you understand, I'm aching for your presence, for your lips, for your touch, for you to make love.

I'm aching for you Troy.

Show Ryan pulling his ear off the door with a shock expression on his face.

_**Corbin Blue as Chad Danforth**_

****

Show Chad looking at Sharpay's ass while she's bending to pick up some papers that fall from her locker.

Chad said « You sure are the Ice Princess, but your ass is so hot. » 

_Sharpay said lifting herself up in such an hurry « **SHUT THE FUCK UP DANFORTH** »_

_**And**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**_

****

Show Taylor talking with Gabriella in the girl's bathroom

_Gabriella said «_ I'm sure he's hiding something from me, he's so distant since couples of months. »

_Taylor said «_Dont worry Gab, he's probably just organising something for your 18th B day ! »

_Gabriella said «_ Yes your probably right. »

**COMING SOON**


End file.
